The Mystery Girl
by xoxlouis-vuitton-loverxox
Summary: Well the title is pretty selfexplaining. please review this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1 The first date

(This is my first ever fanfic so don't get mad if it is bad. Please reveiw. OH AND I DONT OWN DRAKE AND JOSH OR ANY OTHER CHACTERS. I JUST OWN THE PLOT.)

It was a Friday night at Drake and Josh's house. Drake was on a date with a girl named Kristina, and Josh was sitting home dealing with Megan's practical jokes as usual.

Drake came home at 8:00 that night looking depressed. He went up to his room to express his feelings through music.

"Hey Drake," Josh said as Drake walked in. Drake just ignored him and climbed up into his loft bed. "Drake, what's wrong?" Josh asked.

"Well, me and Kristina went to see The Dreamer's Last Day, which was really good by the way, and then we stopped at the coffee shop. We were talking about the movie and eventually got side-tracked into talking about something completely different. She started digging really deep into my personal life, but kinda secretly," Drake explained.

"Secretly?" Josh questioned.

"Yeah, like she used different words to get me to talk about my dad without crying or getting upset about it," Drake continued. "As I was driving home, I started to realize what she was doing and wondering how she knew my dad died. I mean, it was only our first date. Then I started thinking about how it used to be before he did die like we were talking about. You know what, can I just be alone for a while? I kinda need to think some more about what went on with Kristina and all that."

"Uh, sure. No problem." Josh said walking out the door.

Drake picked up his guitar and started writing a song about his dad. He played and sang a chorus:

**_"I wanna go back to the way it used to be  
So much has changed since you were here with me  
Why'd you have to go  
Why does it have to be like this  
I never even got to say goodbye  
Goodbye"  
_**  
He wrote the lyrics and music down and checked the clock. It was already 11:00. His eyes were starting to get heavy, so he layed down and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 The dream

As soon as Drake fell asleep, he started to dream immediately.

Drake and Megan had finished their pizza and were watching TV.

"Audrey, I'm gonna take the kids to go get some ice cream," said Luke (Audrey's former husband) "Wanna come with?"

"No, I've got work to do," Audrey answered.

"Alright. See you later then." Luke walked into the living room. "Come on, Drake, Megan. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Yay! Ice cream!" Megan said, ecstatically.

The three of them piled into the red Subaru. Drake and Megan had to sit in the back since the front seat was filled with all kinds of paper work. Luke got on the highway and turned on the radio. "Scars" by Papa Roach was playing.

"Ooh! I love this song! Turn it up dad," said Drake.

"No dad. Tell Drake this song is inappropriate," argued Megan.

"How is it inappropriate, Megan?" Drake argued back.

Luke turned around. "Do you guys have to fight over everything?" Luke asked. "I mean it's just mus--"

"DAD! LOOK OUT!" Drake screamed, as he scooted over toward Megan.

Luke turned back around and all he could see was the blinding headlights of a Wal-Mart supply truck as it crashed into the car on Luke's side. 

Seconds later, steam escaped from the hood as Luke moaned out in pain.

"Dad are you okay?" Drake asked as Megan dialed 911 on her cell phone.

"Tell your mom I love her."

"Dad don't say that," Drake said, pushing his tears away.

"Drake, it's no use. The car door is pressed against my whole body. It's getting harder to breathe with every second," Luke choked out.

"Dad please. Don't go like this. Please, dad," said Drake, as more tears rolled down his face. "No. No, no, no. No, please--"

"Drake wake up. We're gonna be late for school!" Josh said, shaking Drake awake.

"Huh? What?" said a half asleep Drake.

"Come on, it's almost 9:00!"

"9:00!" Drake jolted awake. "Oh man, I was supposed to pick up Kristina and drive her to school for 8:45," said Drake, panicking.

"There's no time for that now. I'm sure she'll understand. Now come on. We gotta leave in about 15 minutes." Josh said quickly.

They got dressed and took a pop tart to eat in the car. As they left the kitchen, Drake stopped in front of the mirror and started fluffing out his hair.

"Drake." Josh said, annoyed as he pulled Drake away from the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3 Project partners

Drake and Josh got to school and headed to Mrs. Haeffer's class. Drake was trying to avoid Kristina at all costs, but it was hard seeing that she was in their class.

"Okay, class. Today we will be talking about fanfiction. I will be choosing your partners and the two of you will need to get together after class and make up a story about your favorite TV show. Since you'll be working in pairs, you will need to decide on one show together. Alright, first pair will be Wesly and Veronica. Next is Alyson and Melissa. Todd and Sam, you two will work together. Let's see, uh, Jessica and Lauren. Uh, Henry and Erica. Stephanie and Mark. Brandy and Emily. Rebecca and Nick. Gary and Ashley. Casey and Camaron. Lindsay and Jeff. Josh and Mindy. And finally, Drake and Kristina."

"Man. This day can't get any worse." Drake muttered to himself, knowing he'd have to tell Kristina why he didn't pick her up this morning.

"Now fanfictions are not written like scripts or plays, they are written like novels. The story can be about whatever you want, as long as it relates to the storyline of that television show. For example, if you write about someone who doesn't have a father, but they have one on the show, it's not fanfiction. Now, if you wanted to write about the person's father dying, that would be fine. You can also make up your own characters. Just make sure you use most of the main characters. Alright, now I will show you the proper format in which to write your story. If you want to explain something to make the story a little bit clearer for the reader, you can write an author's note. It goes either in the beginning or at the end of a chapter and is separated with a double space and the bolded initials, A.N. Now, when writing paragrahs, you double space when the character that is talking changes. If you are talking about the same character, then leave it in the same paragraph. Because the dialogue can change so much, your paragraphs do not have to be a specific length. They could be as short as one word or as long as several sentences. Just make sure that if you choose a TV show with characters that swear a lot, try and keep the cussing in your story to a minimum. Any questions?"

Josh raised his hand.

"Yes Josh?" Mrs. Haeffer questioned.

"Are there any specific requirements for the final paper, like margins and fonts and stuff?" Josh asked intently.

"Yes. Keep your margins at a half inch all around, font should be no larger than 12 and each chapter should be at least one page. Also, make sure to put the title of the story and your names centered on the cover page, and the chapter name on each page." Mrs. Haeffer answered. "Your fanfictions will be due on the 23rd, so you have about a month to complete them. Do not put this off until the last minute, because writing a story takes a lot of time and thought. So I will know if you took the whole month or just one day to write it. Class dismissed." Mrs. Haeffer said after the bell rang.

Drake went straight home that afternoon and decided to call Kristina tomorrow so that maybe she might forget about what happened that morning.

Kristina didn't know Drake's number or where he lived yet, so she wouldn't be able to try and get together with him. Josh and Mindy were already   
working on their fanfiction project.

"So I thought that we should list the TV shows we like and then compare our lists to see if we have any that are similar." Mindy explained.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." Josh agreed.

Drake left the room. He couldn't watch Josh and Mindy work together and get along. It was too weird. Like swimming in a pool with no water. So he went up to his room to try and work on his song some more, but nothing came to him, and soon he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The dream part 2

His dream continued from where it left off last night.

"Please, dad. It doesn't have to be like this. Megan just called 911. You can make it through this. You can't give up now." cried Drake.

Luke was falling into a state of unconsciousness as Drake and Megan heard the sirens not too far from them. An ambulence pulled up to them and a paramedic got out.

"Hey, I'm Dave. What happened here?" the paramedic calmly asked.

Drake was still too distraught about his dad to speak, so Megan told the paramedic what happened.

"Well, me and Drake, my brother, we were fighting over some song on the radio and dad turned around to tell us to stop fighting. I can't remember exactly, but I think he ran a stop light or something and we got hit by a big truck over there." said Megan, pointing at the Wal-Mart truck.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Dave.

"Well we're okay, but I think our dad's unconscious." Megan replied.

"Ooh. That's a pretty bad hit." Dave said, walking around to the front of their car. He went back into the ambulance and took out a stretcher. Working with some of the other paramedics, Dave managed to free Luke from the banged up car. He put him on the stretcher and rolled him up into the ambulance. Megan and Drake walked into the vehicle behind their father. Soon the sirens were heard again and they were all on their way to the hospital.

At the hospital, Luke was rushed into Urgent Care as Drake and Megan sat in the waiting room. Megan called their mom and told her what happened.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys okay?" asked Audrey, worried.

"Well, Drake and I are fine. We're at the hospital right now and dad's in the ER. Mommy, I'm scared. Can you come over here?" Megan answered.

"Of course, honey. I'm on my way." Audrey hung up and left right away. Fortunately, they didn't live too far from the hospital, so it didn't take long for her to get there.

After a while, a cute young nurse named Kristina walked out from Luke's room. "I'm sorry to tell you guys this, but your dad didn't make it."

Drake and Megan leaned over to Audrey and started crying.

"It's gonna be okay, guys." Audrey said, trying to comfort her children.

"No it won't! Nothing will ever be the same again without dad! Never!" screamed Megan, as she ran down the hall.

Drake bolted awake and realized it was just a dream. Although he was wondering why he would dream about that exactly the way it happened a couple years ago. He couldn't help but think that something seemed a little odd about it. Then it hit him. The nurse. Her name was Kristina, and she looked the same as the Kristina in Drake's class. That must've been how she knew about Drake's father. Because she had been at the hospital trying to help him survive. But how could that be possible? Drake was so confused.


	5. Chapter 5 The plan

After much thought that Saturday morning, he decided to tell Megan about his dream. He wasn't so sure that she would care, but she was the only person he could tell. Drake was also thinking of a plan that Megan could help him with. He walked over to Megan's room and knocked on her door.

"What do you want, boob?" Megan asked as she opened the door.

"I need to talk to you about something. Something important. It has to do with dad." Drake said.

"Is he gonna let us be on TV?" Megan asked excitedly.

"Not Walter. I'm talking about our first dad, Luke." Drake clarified.

"Drake, you should be over that by now. It's been--"

"Listen Megan, I had a dream last night. It wasn't like a regular dream though. It was more of a memory thing Like it showed me exactly what happened when dad died."

"And why are you telling me this?" Megan asked, annoyed.

"Because, it confused me. It showed me that my girlfriend was one of the nurses at the hospital we went to. Her name is Kristina Raster and that's just what it said on her name tag in the dream. She looked and talked the same as she does now. And on our first date, she made me talk about dad. I know dreams are just mixed up thoughts, but how else could she have known about him?" Drake explained.

"I think I remember her. Does she have blonde hair?"

"Yeah. And I know how I can figure out what's going on, but I'm gonna need your help"

"Why should I help you? She's your girlfriend." Megan said.

"I'll give you thirty dollars." Drake offered.

"You don't even have thirty dollars."

"Oh yeah?" Drake took 3 ten dollar bills out of his pocket. "Then what's this?"

Megan quickly snatched the cash out of Drake's hand. "Talk to me."

"Do you still have that spy kit?" Drake asked.

"Yeah." Megan said, as she went to go get it from a secret compartment in her closet. Locking the bedroom door with her remote, she placed the spy kit on her bed and opened it.

"Alright." Drake picked up the small video camera he had once thought was a thumbtack. "I'm thinking that when I go to Kristina's house tonight to work on our project, I could put this somewhere on the wall of her room, while she gets me something to drink and then I can spy on her to see what's really going on while she's alone."

"That's pretty good. How long did it take you to come up with that?"

"A couple hours. So how does it work?" Drake asked.

Megan took out what looked like contact lenses and an extremely small plasma screen. Then she took the video camera and turned it over. "See this tab? When Kristina leaves the room, pull it off, so that you can stick it to the wall" Megan gave the camera back to Drake. Then she picked up the plasma screen and gave the lenses to him. ''Now, when you spy on her, make sure this screen is facing a wall or any flat vertical surface. Then put these lenses in your eyes, turn on the screen and you'll be able to see the projection. Try it."

Drake put in the lenses and looked at the projected video. "Wow. This is awesome! It's so clear! Where did you get it?"

"Can't tell you that." Megan replied.

"Well, see you." Drake said as he walked out of the room with everything he needed being careful not to drop it. He couldn't wait to try it out.


	6. Chapter 6 The set up

With the tiny camera in his pocket, Drake knocked on Kristina's door. He was expecting Kristina's mom, but Kristina answered it instead.

"Oh hey, Drake. Come on in," she said. She led him upstairs to her room so they could work on the fanfiction project.

When they got there, Drake saw that her walls were full of Tom Welling posters and she had Seasons 1-5 of Smallville. She even had some Tom Welling clothes. "Wow, you really like Tom Welling, huh," he said looking around.

"I love him, but not as much as I love you. Come on, let's get started." she said.

"Okay," he said as he sat down on the bed with her. Then remebering his plan, he asked, "Hey could you get me a soda or something? I'm so thirsty. "

"Uh sure, what do you want?" she replied.

"Um, Mocha Cola."

"Anything for you." she said as she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

Acting quickly Drake took out the video camera and stood up on her bed. He removed the tab and stuck it just below the point where the ceiling met the wall. Then he jumped down and smoothed out the bed so that it wouldn't look as though he'd been standing on it. Just as he sat back down, Kristina came back with the Mocha Colas.

"Oh, hey thanks." Drake said, taking the Mocha Cola. "So what do you wanna do our project on?"

"Um I was thinking we could do it on Smallville."

"Nah, I'm not really into that show."

"Oh come on. Please? I could write the story and make up all the plot lines and stuff. All you'd have to do is just proofread for errors. In fact, you don't even have to do that if you don't want. I could do the proofreading. Mrs. Haeffer won't know that I did all the work. Please?" begged Kristina.

"Okay , I'm cool with that." Drake agreed. The less he had to do, the better. And since she really loves the show, it would be pretty hard to get a bad grade on it.

"Thanks so much Drake!" and she threw her arms around him.

"No problem." Drake replied.

"Of course, you're welcome to stay with me while I work on our project." said Kristina smiling.

"That's fine with me." said Drake. He didn't want to have to explain to Josh why he came back so early, and have Josh talk about how he shouldn't let the other person do all the work.

So he stayed with Kristina for a little while as she watched some episodes of Smallville taking note of good quotes and events to get ideas for her storyline. Of course he was daydreaming about a date with Arianna. He was planning on calling her up to go night swimming since he hadn't fulfilled her request when she text messasged him prior to Josh's foot surgery. He was also eager to get back home so he could spy on Kristina.

"Thanks for staying with me. Usually a lot of the guys that come here won't stay long because they think I'm weird for being so obsessed with Tom Welling. Well I'll see you in class tomorrow. Bye." Kristina said as he walked downstairs and drove away. She watched another episode to get some more ideas. By now, she figured Drake was probably back home. So she turned off the TV and reached under her bed. She pulled out this life-sized manican of Tom Welling. Little did she know that Drake was now watching her every move through the lenses Megan gave him. "Oh Tom, I didn't really mean what I said to Drake. I will always love you much more than anyone on the planet. I just didn't want Drake to dump me like all those other guys did, you know?"

"That little liar!" Drake said. Then he saw Kristina do something he never thought she would do. She started making out with the Tom Welling manican. "Gross, she's making out with plastic," he said, disgusted. Just then, he heard someone coming up the stairs. Drake quickly turned off the plasma screen, took out the lenses from his eyes and hid them in one of the cubby holes under his loft bed. Then he grabbbed his guitar and started playing something. Josh walked in.

"Hey Drake," Josh said

"Hey."

"So have you and Kristina figured out what you guys are doing your project on yet?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Drake said.

"What?"

"Uh you'll see when we're done. What are you and Mindy working on?" Drake replied.

"Well I wanted to do it on Oprah. But then she told me that it wouldn't work because Oprah is a talk show and doesn't have any storyline, you know? So we settled on Drew and Jerry."

"Oh that's cool You should make a Mindy character and have the Jerry guy get married to her."

"Ooh that's good! I didn't think of that. Thanks Drake, you're the best!" Josh replied ecstatically.

"Yes. I know."

"What do you think I should name the Mindy character?" Josh inquired.

"Hmm. Wen it should probably be someone who's not in this school so you don't make Mindy think you're into another girl." Drake said.

"You really think she'd assume that?"

"Trust me Josh, I've dated enough girls to know this. They are so defensive! It's like, you just mention another girl's name and they think you're cheating on them or something. So if you were to pick a girl Mindy knows she might get all defensive on you and think you like that person. "  
"Okay, well what if I just tell Mindy the idea, and then she can pick out her own name."

"That'll work." replied Drake.

"Alright. I'm gotta get some sleep." Josh told him.

"Yeah me too." Drake said, letting out a fake yawn. As soon as Josh left to get ready for bed, Drake took his cel1 phone out and text messaged Arianna. Hey Arianna. It's Drake. Sorry I had to cancel on you a couple weeks ago. Josh was having foot surgery and he wouldn't let me leave him. So you wanna go night swimming tonight? I'll have to wait till Josh falls asleep. He sleeps like he's dead. lol. Text me back. 3Drake

When Josh gets back, Drake goes to the bathroom and pretends to get ready. Then he heads back to his room. Josh is already fast asleep. Drake climbs up to his loft bed and his phone starts vibrating. He picks it up and reads Arianna's message. Hey Drake. I'd love to go night swimming with you tonight. When you're ready, just text me. 3Arianna. Drake gives the rest of his family enough time to get to sleep and texts Arianna back, telling her he's on his way.


	7. Chapter 7 Night Swimming

So Drake drove over to Arianna's place and met her out back because he figured her parents were sleeping. Sure enough she was waiting for him by the pool wearing a blue bikini.

"Uh-oh. We better get in the water quick 'cause you are smokin' hot!" Drake said.

Arianna giggled.

Drake pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the ground. Arianna followed him into the pool.

"So what'd you do today?" Arianna asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Oh nothin' really. In English, we have to do this fanfiction project, so I worked on that. And Mrs. Haeffer would not let us pick partners."

"I hate when teachers do that. I mean it's so much simpler to work together when you're working with people you can get along with. Not to mention a lot more fun. So, who'd she pick to work with you?"

"Kristina Raster." Drake replied.

"Oh. Never heard of her. Is she cool?" Arianna asked.

"I guess. But there's something odd about her."

"Odd?" Arianna questioned.

"Yeah. See I went with her to see The Dreamer's Last Day and then we talked at the coffee shop. And somehow, she got me to talk about my old dad that died in a car accident without crying or getting upset about it. And as I drove home, I wondered how she could know about my dad. I didn't get it. Then I had a dream about how my dad died exactly as it happened a couple years ago. And Kristina was one of the nurses in the hospital," Drake explained.

"Oh. I think I know what's going on with her. But you'll laugh if I tell you," Arianna replied.

"No I won't. I promise. Just tell me," Drake said.

"Okay. I think Kristina," Arianna paused. "Is a ghost."

"A ghost?" Drake asked, intrigued. "But I saw her, I felt her. She was solid. She didn't fall through me when she gave me a hug."

"Well that doesn't mean she's not a ghost. See, some ghosts can turn on and off their tangebility so they can be around humans," said Arianna.

"How do you know all this stuff?" questioned Drake.

"Well, after my grandparents died, things started happening. Like we would feel a breeze even though the windows were shut and the air condioner wasn't running. So I started to read up on ghosts and supernatural stuff. "

"Wow. Thanks." Drake still wasn't so sure she was right. But it kinda made sense. How else could Kristina have been working at the hospital and be the same age then as she was now.

They talked some more and finally got to the point where Drake leaned in to kiss Arianna. But as soon as their  
lips met, there was a high-pitched shriek.

"What was that?" Drake asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think we're alone," Arianna said, slightly frightened. She swam to the side of the pool as Drake followed her. "I'm really sorry, Drake, but I don't think we should hang out here too much longer."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Arianna said, getting out of the pool and drying off. "I'm just sensing something. It feels like something bad is gonna happen. I'll call you tomorrow if you want."

"Sure," Drake said, as he climbed out of the pool.

"Okay. Bye, Drake," Arianna said as she walked back to her house.

Drake dried off and drove back home.


	8. Chapter 8 Realizing the truth

As Drake drove home, he thought about Megan's device. He wondered if the camera would pick up ghosts. Once he got home, he started spying on her again. But she wasn't there. Drake was just about to turn the camera off when he saw something that he never thought possible. Kristina just floated right through the wall He went to push Record but noticed that it was already on. "Wait till Megan gets a load of this!" he said to himself. Still watching, he saw Kristina sobbing and he watched as she picked up the phone and dialed. To Drake's surprise, his phone didn't ring. He heard Kristina talking to the other person.

"Jenifer you are not gonna believe what I just saw!...So! This is important!...Drake Parker kissed Arianna  
Grant!...Of course I was! How else would I know that if I wasn't spying?...No, I went intangible. I'm not that stupid...Yeah...How am I gonna confront Drake about this?...Uh huh...Uh huh...Okay...Okay I'll see you tommorrow...Bye."

Drake saw her hang up the phone and plop down on her bed. He stopped recording, put it away, and went to sleep.

In the morning, Drake hurried to Megan's room. "Megan, Megan! I have to show you something!"

"Drake, what do you want?" Megan said half-asleep.

"You know that camera thing you game me?"

"Yeah"

"Well check this out," he said excitedly. He gave Megan the lenses and played the recording.

"I don't see anything," Megan said.

"Just keep watching, you will," Drake assured her.

Megan watched and a few seconds later she gasped. "A ghost? Kristina's a ghost? I didn't even know ghosts existed! But that would explain some things. I wonder how she died" she blabbered on excitedly.

"I don't know. That's a good question," Drake looked at his watch. "Oh I gotta go," Drake raced downstairs to catch the bus.


	9. Chapter 9 The Break up

At school, Drake met Kristina in the hallway.

"What is wrong with you, Drake Parker? I thought you loved me!" Kristina yelled.

"What are you talking about? I do love you!" Drake replied confused.

"Oh don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't."

"Oh? Well then maybe last night will refresh your memory! I was just driving down the street to go home from a party and I saw you kiss Arianna in the pool!" Kristina said still mad.

"Okay wait a minute, I did not kiss her! She kissed me and caught me off guard!" Drake lied.

"So! That doesn't mean you had to kiss her back! It takes two people to kiss, Drake! Two! You could've easily backed away!"

"I didn't wanna be rude."

"Didn't wanna be rude? Oh so it's like, Hey I'm Drake Parker and I kiss girls back even if I already have a girlfriend, because she won't find out anyway!" She mocked. "We're over, Drake! I've already talked to Mrs. Haeffer. You can do your fanfiction project on your own!"

"But I don't know anything about Smallville!"

"You idiot! You're not doing it on Smallville. I'm doing Smallville, and you're gonna pick something different! In fact, maybe you can do yours on Cheaters in the City, or Cheating 101, or Spongebob Cheaterpants!" and she left in a huff.­

Back at home, Drake worked on his song some more. Music always seemed to help him through his problems. After a while, he finished the first verse:

**_We were ridin' downtown  
Then we couldn't hear a sound  
Blinding headlights  
As you slowly died inside  
I said don't go  
You gotta stay with us  
Please don't go  
And leave your spirit within us  
_**  
Josh walked in. "Hey, what up brother?"

"Not much. How's your fanfiction going?" Drake replied still feeling kind of down.

"Okay. But can you help me out with something?" Josh asked.

"Depends. What is it?"

"Um, well Mindy and I were working on our fanfictions and like you said, we made the Jerry character and Mindy character get married. At the reception, the Drew character is gonna be the wedding singer and everyone is gonna fmd out that he also has a good singing voice, you. know in addition to his sax playing, and there's gonna be a guy from a record company there, and he's gonna hear Drew and get him a record deal," Josh explained. "So since you know a lot of good music, do you think you could pick out a couple of songs for him to sing and also a really powerful song that will blow the record guy away and make him want to sign Drew?"

"Um, let's see. Start off with Midnight Crush.by Zero Gravity. Keep going on with slow love songs like This Is The Night by Clay Aiken, then The Real Thing by Bo Bice, then For You I Will by Teddy Geiger. As for the powerful song, you could use my song, Down We Fall, as long as you credit me somewhere at the end. You could say that the Drew character wrote it in the story. I'll write down the lyrics for you later," Drake answered.

"Thanks, Drake," Josh said and went to work on the fanfiction some more.

Drake decided to work on his fanfiction, too. He thought about what show he should do it on and settled on The O.C. Even.though he didn't know too much about the show, he could do some research on it to find out characters and plot lines. Plus he knew Megan watched it when their mom and dad were away. Arianna watched it too.


End file.
